foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Gilbert
}} Elena Gilbert (to be Salvatore) (b. July, 1974) was a human (previously a vampire, a ghost and an angel), eldest daughter of Thomas Gilbert and Elizabeth Morrow, and sister of Margaret. She was introduced to the supernatural by Stefan Salvatore, whose blood caused her to become a vampire after Katherine von Swartzschild attempted to kill her. Elena died due to exposure to sunlight after killing Katherine, but was later brought back with angelic powers by the Celestial Court. However, she was later stripped of these powers by the Court and made completely human again. Biography Childhood Elena grew up in Fell's Church in Virgina and was best friends with Meredith Sulez, Bonnie and Caroline. Early high school years She was a popular girl with countless boyfriends such as Matt Honeycutt. But she lost her parents in a car crash in her childhood and was brought up by her Aunt Judith. Relationship with Stefan As a vampire Death As a ghost Resurrection Physical appearance Physically, Elena is extremely beautiful. Her eye colour is the colour of Lapis Lazuli (a deep, dark blue), with flecks of gold in them. Elena has long, straight blonde hair. It is a soft, pale gold, and the texture is silky and smooth. While Elena's hair is long, it is no where near as long as Katherine's hair, which spills on the floor and trails behind Katherine because it is so long. Elena is described as being between 5'3" to 5'6" in height, and taller than Katherine by "a good handspan." (according to Stefan). Elena is taller than Bonnie, who is very petite in height, but shorter than Meredith, who is quite tall. Elena's eyes have also been described as being the colour violet, especially when Elena wears her homecoming dress, which brings out the violet in her eyes. Elena is described as having a gorgeous body. She is fairly slim and average height for a teenage girl. Elena's skin is described as being like a magnolia flowers, swans and alabaster (according to Stefan); very pale and white. Elena does not tan easily and can get sunburned. Elena's skin is so white that blue veins are visible all over her body. Because of all the boys in Fell's Church wanting her, and all of the girls in Fell's Church wanting to be like her, Elena does exhibit a bit of vanity and narcisstic qualities and she does use her beauty and physical appearance to get anything she desires and wants. She does resemble Katherine a little. Personality and traits Relationships Parents Margaret Gilbert Judith Maxwell Stefan Salvatore . Elena is deeply, madly, intensely, passionately and unconditionally in love with Stefan Salvatore. She consistently states throughout the course of the series how she feels incredible magnetic and electrifying intensity, love and passion between them but strangely at the same time, she also feels a sense of warmth, comfort, safety, stability and security when she is with him or in his presence. Elena has frequently said that she feels "home" when she is with Stefan. Immediately after meeting Stefan, Elena becomes an irrevocably enlightened individual. She experiences an intense inner spiritual awakening'', both before and ''upon meeting him; overwhelming feelings in which she has never felt before in her lifetime. Elena has said in so many words in her diary that for the first time in her life, she feels incredibly alive and happy. In some ways, Stefan had/has a special influence on her that even Elena can't seem to understand at times. Elena loves Stefan with a fiery passion and unconditional love. She is loyal and protective of him and will do absolutely anything and everything for him, including sacrificing her own life, risking her own life and dying for him. Overall Stefan makes Elena a better person. Damon Salvatore Meredith Sulez Meredith and Elena are very close friends, as Elena is with Bonnie. Meredith is the other best friend of Elena. Meredith has been through everything with Elena. The two share a close friendship. Elena and Meredith have been through a lot ever since Stefan became Elena's boyfriend. Meredith strongly dislikes Damon and he believes her to be a very scary person. Meredith believes that Damon is taking advantage of Elena, emotionally, mentally and physically and warns both Elena and Bonnie that he extremely dangerous and is up to no good. Bonnie McCullough Caroline Forbes Matt Honeycutt Behind the scenes Etymology Appearances Notes and references